Shattered
by gOthiCkUrOcHo69
Summary: Cursed with great power and betrayed by her own people,Sakura finds herself falling into an abyss where you can never go back...can anyone save her in time?and Can anyone mend her already broken heart? GaaXSaku Read and Find out! Please Read and Review!
1. Prolouge: Into the Abyss

Beyond the Fields We know…

Beyond the Fields We know….

**Prologue:**

konna ni tsumetai tobari no fukaku de

**(Beneath a veil so cold,)**

anata wa hitori de nemutteru

**(You deeply sleep, all alone)**

inori no utagoe sabishii nohara wo

**(The melody of prayer; on the lonely fields,)**

chiisa na hikari ga terashiteta

**(a little light shined)**

Fire engulfed the village, screams of pain and agony echoed throughout the land. Bodies lay dead and bloodied, trees turned to ashes and buildings crumbled into bits of dusts…

anata no yume wo miteta

**(I watched as you dreamed)**

kodomo no you ni waratteta

**(You laughed like a child)**

natsukashiku mada tooku

**(So dear, and yet so far -)**

sore wa mirai no yakusoku

**(That is the promise of our future)**

A small girl of the age of 8 stood at the center of it all, her short pastel pink hair sashayed with the burning breeze, eyes of the color sterling flashed dangerously still full of bloodlust. Haruno Sakura was her name; her small fragile body clad only of bits of what was left of her once favorite dress, which had been her only clothes to wear were, before worn out over the years of imprisonment now looked like rags rather than dress.

itsuka midori no asa ni

**(That one day, on a green morning,)**

itsuka tadoritsukeru to

**(One day, we will make it there)**

fuyugareta kono sora wo

**(Because in this wintered sky)**

shinjiteiru kara

**(We still believe)**

Fields of hope

**(Fields of Hope)**

On her small bare shoulders were markings of unknown language cascading and glowing fierce blue down to her elbows while on her bare back lies her tainted wings of the color white on her left and black on her right. The number of her wings was the total of six, three on each side signifying how strong and special she is from all her ancestry and clan.

umarete kita hi ni dakishimete kureta

yasashii ano te wo sagashiteru

inori no utagoe hitotsu kiete mata hajimaru

tayorinaku setsunaku tsuzuku

**On the day we were born, we were embraced**

**And now we search for those gentle hands again**

**The melody of prayer; one vanishes,**

**And all begins again; a powerless, painful continuation**

Sakura was special since the day she came into this world, already different from the others from her strangely large forehead and glazing sea-foam eyes instead of the normal azure to her incredible intelligence and power. This dimmed to be a threat and fulfillment of the prophecy to the elders that she would be the cause of their downfall and should be locked up until it's proved that she doesn't harbor the great demon that they foresaw would cause chaos to their village and people.

She didn't deserve such cruel fate, from her own people none the less. Though she was still too young she could understand things but not this…they had no reason to do so. With no power to disagree, she waited patiently for all of this to come by…

itsuka midori no asa e

subete no yoru wo koete

sore wa tada hitori zutsu

mitsukete yuku basho dakara

**One day, to that green morning,**

**We'll cross through all these nights**

**Because that is the place each one of us searches for**

On the day of a full moon, Sakura's life took a long turn; _**It**_ spoke to her and told her the plans of her people against her. She didn't want to believe, but somehow it all fitted in like putting together a jigsaw puzzle. She felt betrayed and hurt…the truth was now unveiled…and the chaos has now begun…..

ima wa tada kono mune de

anata wo atatametai

natsukashiku mada tooi

yasuragi no tame ni

Fields of hope

**Now, within my own heart,**

**I want to keep you warm**

**So dear, and yet so far -**

**In the name of peace**

**Fields of Hope**

Her once huge, innocent and shining green eyes were now lifeless and dull.

Dry tears and sploshes of blood covered her face …she felt dead….she felt numb…

Her family….

Her friends….

Her home…

They all betrayed her, now they were all gone leaving her beyond to where she can't go, not yet anyways…Nothing hurts more than the painful truth, all the lies they spoke, all the promises they made were all just petty words that were just said but never done. And it hurt her like a thousand katanas stabbing through her fragile heart… hurting her…killing her slowly. Well, they certainly did a fine job in making her life a living hell, she was better off dead than alive if she were to continue living in this godforsaken world.

She was cold …will she still be able to find warmth? Or was she already destined to be alone? She doesn't know and she doesn't care , she was tired and she wanted to forget…forget the fear stricken eyes of her parent's who died in front of her very eyes and their blood all over her…she wanted to forget…the fear her people had given her when she slaughtered them one by one for the honor and deaths of her parent's she killed them with the help of _**IT,**_ the demon they all feared would be their downfall and fell they did, to the darkest pits of hell or so she wished they had…

natsukashiku mada tooi

yakusoku no nohara

Fields of hope

Fields of hope

**So dear, and yet so far -**

**The fields of promise**

**Fields of Hope**

**Fields of Hope**

She stood and watched them crumble to their own downfall…and hers as well…for when they killed her loved ones, was the death of her already broken heart….

**Fields of Hope...**

**Fields of Hope...**

_**- Tsuzuku-**_

_**Kuro Cho**_

**a/n: Fields of Hope (Song) **

**hey guys! hope you likey! go easy on me, just a newbie here! Please Review!**

**i'll really appreciate it! hoping for your support! and if you all like it i'll continue with this story!**


	2. Prolouge II Broken Memories

**Disclaimer: Me don't own Naruto, but Haruno Seiji,Haruno Hitomi,Kuroumi clan,Kuroumi Mitsuki,Kuroumi Sakurano and Suzuki/Kuroumi Nanami...  
**

**I want to thank this wonderful people for reviewing!**

**Bloodied Sand**

**Dreamergirl92813**

**Cherry-Blossom-Sakura08**

**Tori-chan18**

**Usagi no Hana**

**sweep14**

**Thanx!  
**

Prologue II: Akumu( Nightmare)

The Haruno clan was a well known and prestigious clan from the land of stars. They were famous for their perfect chakra control, intelligence, beauty and strength. They stand out among others like a sore thumb because of their unique pastel pink hair color and calming azure eyes.

They also yield an ancient kekkei genkai Nagareboshi (Shooting Star), this limit allows the wielder to control the elements of light and nature. Another ability is the "Yume no Tsubasa" (Wings of Dreams) this ability allows the user to sprout celestial wings. The more the wings they sprout the stronger their power. The Haruno's are also gifted in the fields of medicine; they were wanted among all the shinobi and civilian nations for their services in healing and other medical reasons.

But we all know that when there is power comes a great price…

The Haruno clan was also known for their secret rituals inside the clan. But one thing was known that they worshipped a demon; the demon god they made a pact, a deal, a contract, a promise with…the demon was named Akuma, Akuma was a dragon…the strongest of its kind, he was black dragon with a red mane and sterling eyes, he was beautiful as he was deadly, he carries with him a huge long sword held by his own mouth.

He himself promised them his blessings and power in return for a sacrifice…a sacrifice for him to reside in, a vessel, a container. They agreed to _**his**_ terms and made a blood compact, and so the tradition begun, every 100 years when a first born child comes to this world will be his vessel and body.

A curse…

An irreversible curse….

But unfortunately every time a child was born every 100 years, it carried within it great power so strong that it destroyed half of the clan village and brought chaos and death. Famine and draught would come to the land, the Yume village was falling hard and fast.

Sensing the great chaos and distraught among the people were in, the head family and the clan leaders made a hard decision and decided to eliminate the source before it could cause anymore deaths and chaos within the village or worst spread all over the continent.

They knew it would displease their god but this was survival of the fittest and they need to survive, for the sake of living and for the sake of the people who depended on them.

And so with great regret they killed the innocent child who had done nothing wrong but paid greatly for the crimes it did not do and had no knowledge of.

After knowing of their betrayal, Akuma wasn't happy; they didn't stick to their end of their deal and should be punished. Akuma planned his revenge but he would have to wait another 100 years to commence his plan and so he decided to go into a deep sleep until the time would come.

All was peaceful and happy within the infamous Yume village, after the great plague the village had started to recuperate. The clan elders thought they made the good choice but aren't they in for a surprise….

­­­After 100 years…

March 28th, minute before midnight…

Screams of pain could be heard in the large household of the head family. Pacing aimlessly outside his and his wife's bedroom door, Clan leader Haruno Seiji was anxiously waiting for is wife to give birth to their firstborn. Both scared and excited, Seiji can't seem to calm down until a deep voice called his name.

"Seiji…calm down" the voice calmly said.

The said man stopped his pacing and turned only to meet matching azure eyes staring right back at him. "Sakurano…?" it was his blood brother. The man gave a reassuring smile at him. Kuroumi Sakurano had blue-black wavy short hair that rested right below his ear and gold amber eyes, he was a prodigy like him and had their own fan clubs but they could care less, they only wanted them for their fame and good looks.

Like Sakurano, Seiji was also very handsome he had pastel pink tousled hair and calming azure eyes. This two were partners in crime and were walking heartaches. They were best friends ever since they could remember; they've always been together, through hardships and obstacles they made it through together.

As best friends they were also rivals in strength, mind and body. They would always compete on who had the most abs, chiseled chest, most muscular, lean and so on and so forth. They were vain, that… they admit but they were still humble. Sakurano was also head of a clan; the Kuroumi's the brother clan of the Haruno's.

The Kuroumi's were also a prestigious clan but a secretive one. They tend to hide in the shadows and are a neutral village. As the Haruno's have their ancient Kekkai Genkai, they too have a forbidden Bloodlimit that is more deadly. While the Nagareboshi limit allows the user to sprout wings and control the elements and nature the Kuroumi's limit is called "Dark Resurrection" allows the wielder the power to control and connect among the dead.

Also allows the user to see the past and pain of a person and feel the person's heart. Another ability is also the "Yami no Akumu" has the ability to cast a powerful illusion that is rarely broken and can copy all the persons justsu just by a single touch but death to the victim used upon. As the Haruno's were gifted in the fields of medicine, they were gifted in the fields of killing and torture.

Sakurano and Seiji were the strongest prodigies in their own clans. Seiji had his inhuman strength and the will of fire, he can also control the elements of fire and earth, he carries with him one of the sacred swords passed down through the descendants of the four mythical gods, Suzu the tail of the Phoenix.

While Sakurano had the unique ability of not being seen or detected but only when he wants the person to notice him, this kind of ability is very useful when in assassination missions. he is also able to control the elements ice and wind. He is also a powerful and master necromancer who can call the living dead and control them, and finally he is also the ability of insight,giving him the ability of finding peoples weakness and using it against them. Though they were born with great power, they weren't boastful and conceited like every other people who hunger for power but they used this gifts to protect their loved ones...that is their ninja way.

Sakurano was already a father, having married before him with the beautiful Suzuki Nanami now known as Kuroumi Nanami the woman who stole Sakurano's heart, and speaking of her she was right behind Sakurano holding their 2 year old daughter Mitsuki. Nanami had waist length lavender hair and sparkling violet eyes and little Mitsuki was very much like her father in attitude but has her mothers facial features, she had her father's long blue-black hair, tied into braids each in her sides and huge sparkling moody eyes. It seems little Mitsuki's eyes could change depending on her mood, what a shock they got when they found out. Currently her eyes were the color of the sky meaning she was calm.

"Sakurano…glad to have you here man! I never knew being a father was this hectic!" Seiji said while giving Sakurano a manly hug. Sakurano gave a laugh. " Don't worry man, it's all worth it that I promise..." he said while looking at his beautiful wife who smiled right back at him.

Then suddenly Seiji heard his wife gave a last scream then a cry was heard. His eyes widened and the adrenaline came back, he wanted to see his heir. A chamber maid opened the sliding door and bowed deeply to her master, she then stood up straight and gave a huge smile," Congratulations, Seiji-sama! It's a baby girl!!"and with that the most powerful clan leader fainted.

Groggy Emerald eyes blinked and opened slowly.

Seiji looked around his surroundings and was surprised to see he was in his bedroom? What happened? Where's his wife?.Then realization strucked him his wife gave birth to a baby girl, then where were they?

And as if on cue Sakurano entered his eyes shining with mischief, as if he was trying to hold back his laughter.

'What's going on?' he asked himself.

Seiji lifted himself to a sitting position and glared at his blood brother. Sakurano having understood the silent message/glare translation ' What are you laughing at?'and ' What happened?' he answered wistfully, " Oh...Nothing!"

Emerald eyes glared with such intensity that you could see the flames residing in his eyes translation: 'Don't give me those Bullshit!'. Sakurano not being easily intimidated stared right back at the cranky new father and continued bluntly saying , " You fainted..."

Emerald eyes widened in disbelief, he the most respected man and clan leader of the Haruno clan and Yume village fainted! What has world gone unto! How the mighty had fallen! " Are you serious!" he asked.

" Now, why would I lie about somethin' like that?" Sakurano asked calmly.

" Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! How the mighty had fallen!I can't show my face in public again!!" Seiji remorsed exaggeratedly

To be continued...

**A/N:Chapter two Guyz! please review and tell me what you think!**

**Chapter three coming soon...**


	3. Precious

_Previously…_

_Groggy Emerald eyes blinked and opened slowly._

_Seiji looked around his surroundings and was surprised to see he was in his bedroom? What happened? Where's his wife? Then realization strucked him his wife gave birth to a baby girl, then where were they?_

_And as if on cue Sakurano entered his eyes shining with mischief, as if he was trying to hold back his laughter._

_'What's going on?' he asked himself._

_Seiji lifted himself to a sitting position and glared at his blood brother. _

_Sakurano having understood the silent message/glare translation ' What are you laughing at?' and ' What happened?' he answered wistfully, _

_" Oh...Nothing!"_

_Emerald eyes glared with such intensity that you could see the flames residing in his eyes translation: 'Don't give me those Bullshit!' _

_Sakurano not being easily intimidated stared right back at the cranky new father and continued bluntly saying, "You fainted..."_

_Emerald eyes widened in disbelief, he the most respected man and clan leader of the Haruno clan and Yume village fainted! _

_What has world gone unto! How the mighty had fallen! _

_"Are you serious!" he asked._

"_Now, why would I lie about somethin' like that?" Sakurano asked calmly._

"_Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! How the mighty had fallen! I can't show my face in public again!!" Seiji remorsed exaggeratedly._

* * *

_Chapter 3: Broken_

20 minutes later…

" Noooooooooo!" Seiji's voice started to get hoarse from all shouting he made the last 20 minutes or more than that.

By his side was Sakurano twitching with annoyance with all the noise 'more like screeching' he added his best friend was making.

Having enough of his impersonating of a banshee he took Seiji's head and bashed his head on the wooden headboard of the bed.

Hard.

"Owie you didn't need to do that you know!" he sniffed while rubbing his slowly growing bump.

"Sure…well, I had enough of your unmanly screeching or were you really trying to raise the dead…I thought I was the only one who could do that…"he lifted a brow at him looking smug.

Seiji glared "I was so not screeching I happen to have a handsome voice mind you…" he answered proudly, puffing his chest with great pride.

"Yeah right, they were probably born deaf or they were just trying to humor you, or wait maybe they were scared shit of you if they disagreed or...or-" he was interrupted of his musings when a large cough was heard and was accompanied by a glare "I get the point, no need to rub it in my face! _Asshole…_" he whispered the last part but was still heard.

"Yeah I may be an ass, but at least I don't wet my bed until he was 14!" he retorted.

Seiji was red as ketchup clashing with his pink hair, he instinctively glomped Sakurano and covered his hand over his mouth.

"Shhhhhh! How dare you! _That was supposed to be secret!!__**"**_ he hissed silently and started to close his eyes to feel his surroundings for any signs of chakra.

He sighed in relief he's secret was still safe he then turned to Sakurano eyes glazing with uncontained anger.

"YO-!?"Seiji tried to speak but no sound would come out 'What the Fuck!?' he put his hand on his throat and tried again, and then there was silence…he twitched he slowly turned to the man he was with, narrowing his eyes slightly.

Sakurano looked at him shrugging and said "What? Don't look at me like that! I didn't want you to start screeching again and besides shouldn't you be somewhere with someone or have you forgotten??"

Seiji felt like he was bulldozed by a huge truck and his body remains were tossed everywhere and was eaten by hungry-crazed dogs when realization hit him.

" !" Seiji shouted, well tried anyways.

He slowly turned to his best mate with wide eyes he started making hand signs which were all gibberish and Sakurano was once again trying to hold back his laughter.

Apparently Seiji was getting frustrated he wanted to see his wife and newborn child as soon as possible and here he was playing charades with his best mate who was disturbingly looking constipated from trying to keep his laughter in.

' Ahhhh fuck this! I've had enough play times over...Operation: Payback, commencing in three...two... one...' he thought and then proceeded to stand in front of Sakurano and with a snap of his fingers he conjured fire to burn Sakurano's hair to get his attention " Touchdown and Score!!". With a loud yelp, Sakurano quickly summoned water to make the fire stop.

"The hell-!" he stopped. By the blazing of Seiji's eyes and the killing intent in the air , 'If looks could kill...',he trailed, he would be probably dead by now.

With a sigh "Alright…Down boy I'm releasing the jutsu already…" he then made the necessary hand seals and shouted "Kai!" When Seiji felt the lifting of the jutsu he than voiced out his earlier questions.

"Where is she!? Is she ok? Is my baby healthy? " he asked and before Sakurano could answer his questions a thought came to him. He turned very pale and warily lifted his eyes to meet his heart brother's eyes.

"Did…did she make i-it?" he whispered in a very soft voice anxiety written all over his face wishing he would say yes.

"Baka... do you really think your wife is that weak! of course she's alive and you just gave me a free pass to watch your ass kicked by your wife when she finds out that you have so little faith in her strength and especially to her..." he smirked cockily.

" Please don't! " he whimpered and slapping himself mentally for thinking that about his own wife. He already knows first hand how his wife's fist taste like and he did not want to experience it again...EVER!

Sakurano slowly stepped aside and opened the door while he was at it and politely gestured his hand outside the door and said " After you...Piss boy!"

Seiji saw red and all his senses went overdrive. The messages coming from his brain all chanted the same thing over and over again and he agreed whole heartedly. " Kill!"

" Sakurano!!" he bellowed and the two started chasing each other around the huge compound; one had the intent to kill while the other was laughing all the way.

* * *

After 3 hours...

" (puff)(puff) stay still will ya so I can kill you! ( puff) (puff)" said a tired and cranky Seiji.

" Heh!(puff)(puff) Like hell I'm gonna do that! I'm not that stupid that crown and title belongs to you! ( wheeze)" Sakurano retorted clutching his hands above his kness breathing heavily.

The servants and occupants within in the compound having already used by this were all shaking their heads at their childish antics.

As individuals with such high rankings to behave in such away but can still stay scary and intimidating they'll never know , so they went on their own businesses and tried their hardest to ignore the racket the two made.

Another 30 minutes...

" I...(puff) give up...you bastard!...(wheeze)" said a tired looking Seiji. Sakurano paid no heed and kept running albeit tired himself, he then quickly looked at his watch and his eyes nearly bulged out of its sockets and stopped abruptly.

"Holy Shit! I'm late! Nana-chan's gonna be pissed! Sorry bro, but I suggest you plan your revenge later cause I got a family to go to! Au revoir!" He quickly made the necessary hand seals for the transportation jutsu and now was at his last but froze suddenly and looked back at the still wheezing Seiji.

He gave a crooked smile and said " She's at the Infirmary tending to your child, good luck,dude and congratulations! Peace out!" and with that he disappeared in a burst of white and azure fire.

" Yeah...and I hope can still see the light of tomorrow when she finishes with me..." he gulped loudly and smiled a tiny smile and turned around heading for the infirmary where he hoped his wife was still their.

* * *

At the Infirmary:

" She's beautiful,Midori-sama!!"said her lady-in-waiting and her best friend Momo.

" She's going to be a living and walking masterpiece when she grows up!" said another which happens to be Seiji's mother Keiko.

" Ahhh... and a walking heartache that's for sure!" said another laughing at the thought of her own granddaughter breaking many men's hearts.

" Okasan!" Midori said sounding appalled by the idea of her daughter hurting other people.

"Oh shush! you can't deny what Suki just said i mean she has both you and Seiji in her need I say more" Keiko said winking.

" Keiko-sama! What's that supposed to mean!?" she asked curiously.

" Please Midori you're the most beautiful and smartest kunoichi here in yumegakure and like hell Seiji-sama's the hottest and most powerful and clan leader to boot! What else is there to explain, being both her parent's of course she'll be a looker and all the men will grovel at her feet and worship the ground she walks on an-!"

" Alright! I get it Momo-chan no need to elaborate much further and will everyone please be quiet, all your talking is going to wake my little hime!" she whispered careful not to wake the little bundle of joy who was currently holding her mama's index finger with her own small ones.

Midori smiled a breath-taking smile and occupants were touched at the sweet and beautiful scene unfolding in front of their own very own eyes.

" Gods, my own little hime is now all grown up!" Suki sniffed lightly and unshed tears were forming in her eyes.

" Oka-chan..." she smiled tearily.

" Awwww,shucks. Suki...Momo let's give the new mother some alone time with her baby and before we get to emotional then we'll never stop" Keiko too lightly sniffed, also touched by the lovely sight.

Both agreed and Suki gave one last kiss to her daughter and bid her goodbye and that they'll meet again at dinner.

Momo also bid her good-bye and followed the elder woman.

Keiko began walking to the door but stopped and looked over her shoulder and said.

" You'll make a great mother, Midori and I wish both you and my crazy son happiness throught the years to come and hope that till then your love is still stronger then ever , and also take good care of my little neice...Sakura..." and that she left the room with a very happy Midori and a sleeping Sakura.

* * *

Finally arriving outside the infirmary Seiji felt the oh so familiar warm chakra that belonged to his beloved mate and with a great sigh he slowly slid open the shoji door only to stop breathless at the scene played before him.

He suddenly felt his heart tighten and almost made himself cry.

In front of him was his beautiful wife, her long silver hair held in a braid was draped on her shoulder ,she was wearing a black yukata with red cherry blossoms swirling around it.

Seiji sweatdropped at his wife's choice of clothing. ' She always has a thing for black...hehehe' he thought smiling.

She was sitting on a wooden rocking chair holding...holding his...no...their child, the one that was created by their strong love for each other.

And yes on her lap was a little bundle covered in pink clothing patterned with white cherry blossoms slight pink hair sticking out.

_Wait._

Rewind.

and Stop.

Pink hair...pink...PINK hair!!

Seiji's eyes widened as he slowly made his way to his wife's side to get a better look and alas...his daughter has his hair and chuckled.

" Welcome to the family..." he whispered lovingly tracing lightly her little eyebrow.

Seiji stopped suddenly and laughed as quite as he could.

She got her mother's large forehead.

He continued to marvel at the little scene and will forever remember this day.

This was his family...

His most precious people...

He swore to himself that he would do everything and anything in his power to protect this two most precious people in his life...his world...

And with that he made a silent oath to the wind...

* * *

Midori woke up to a feeling of someone playing and caressing her hair and smiled.

She slowly opened her eyes revealing sleepy ruby eyes and met with amused azure eyes.

" Hey..." Seiji started unsure where to start.

" You owe me big time...idiot" she said narrowing her ruby eyes slightly.

" Hehehe..yeah sorry about that all the adrenaline must have caused my body to automatically shut down.." he lamely excused.

" Sure...then what about all the adrenaline I felt from all the pushing I went through just so that I could deliver our baby safely to this world and all you did was nothing...care to explain?" Midori retorted while rolling her eyes.

Seiji gave off a nervous laugh and dropped his head in shame.

Midori watched him silently amused.

With a great sigh Seiji slowly lifted his head to look at his wife and slowly grabbed her free hand, gripping it tightly

" I'm sorry, I truly am" Midori watched her husband in the eye and only to see pure honesty and sincerity in his calming azure eyes.

Her sparkling ruby eyes softened.

" Your such a big dummy!" Midori laughed softly.

" Well, you love this big dummy!" he smirked triumphly.

" Damn straight, and your all mine..." she leaned closer.

" I'm all yours for all eternity..." He too leaned closer.

Their lips met in a passionate but chaste kiss pouring all their love in it.

Unknown to them sparkling green eyes watched them innocently.

.

.

.

A/N: Sorry for the late update! So many exams to pass and study for!! Damn it's hard being a senior, but no worries everything's down and done!

Finally relaxation! Hope you like it!Please review!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

* * *


End file.
